A Story Untold
by meaganl124
Summary: Kelsey tells the untold story of her and Owen But after a series of events at their new school what will become of them? Will they stay together or will the tension break them up? And will Drew be the prince that Kelsey had always wanted? Or the frog? R
1. The Past Has Passed

A Story Untold

Kelsey's POV

You know, Owen wasn't always such a bad guy. In fact, he was actually quite incredible in every form. He was athletic, charming, sweet, funny, romantic, kind….the list goes on and on. But that's a _before_ list. Sad…isn't it? Always a but.

Before we went Degrassi- we would always hang out. He was the guy everyone fell in love with, but- he was mine. He had chosen me. Me out of every girl in our school. Big boost for my self-esteem huh?

I still can smile at the memory of when we found out that we'd both be attending Degrassi. We were both elated.

I never thought that the school border lines would be redrawn, and that when it was- I'd get to be with my boyfriend still.

We had been in his room that day. "Studying." But really, we were just lounging around, talking and laughing. I remember his arm around me while we cuddled on the couch. We started to kiss, and just when it was getting hard to breathe, his mother opened the door and came in.

I immediately straightened up but Owen seemed unfazed. Another thing I loved about him- he didn't care what anybody thought about him. Even his own parents. All the time I wished I could be more like him for that. Whenever a mean girl saw me, they'd whisper behind my back. About how ugly I was and annoying.

Owen…I never had wanted him to know about all my bullying issues.

I actually once, sat outside, hidden underneath the bleachers and took out my metal bracelet and would burn it. Then I'd stick it to my skin and let the pain ripple through me.

I came across as this confident, popular, nice, pretty girl but…underneath I was a mess.

Just a few jealous girls mocking me set me off back then.

It was in the beginning of our relationship and when he walked past the bleachers for football practice and heard my soft cries and intakes of breaths. He looked in and saw me. He looked around quickly and ducked underneath. He ran over to me. And in response, I let the bracelet and lighter fall to the grass.

"Kelsey…are you alright? Why…" He shook his head.

"It's nothing." I told him repeatedly.

But he'd hear nothing of it. He finally figured it out when he heard the cheerleaders walk by and talk about me once more and saw how I turned away and covered my ears with my hands as they spoke.

He had gone ran after them and told them off. And when I stepped out, scared for the others' well-being instead of Owen's, I saw the cheerleaders football-playing boyfriends jog over.

"Do we have a problem here Owen?" one asked.

"Yeah. We do." and he punched that one out.

Of course he got detention, and was suspended from the team for a month. But I couldn't help but feel pride and happiness. I think it was at that moment that I realized that he really cared and that jerks were jerks.

After that, I never let the bullies there get to me again…

"O,K." His mother started, snapping out of my reverie. I had always thought the way she said our initials was cute. She proceeded to tell us about us attending Degrassi together and explained the reasoning for it.

It took a few moments for it to sink in.

"Both?" Owen gasped. And his mother suppressed a smile as she nodded mutely.

I squealed as only an idiotic teenage girl could and we both stood up.

He held out his long, muscular arms and I ran into them. Then, his strong arms lifted me up and spun me around the room. I felt like a princess.

Surely, if we were together- nothing could go wrong?


	2. New Day New Beginning New Life

So, on our first morning we stood by the bus, me leaning against it.

We were talking, we didn't want to separate yet. We had practically no classes together. And of course, he started pull away.

"Owen!" I grabbed his arm. "C'mon." I batted my eyelashes.

"Kelse, we have to go."

I smiled seductively as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't pull my arms down, just watching with a growing smile.

"You think I really care?" And I pulled him in to kiss me.

We kissed and it was like a scorching, burning fire. It got harder and harder to breathe- but it was a bittersweet feeling.

And what's funny is there was a busload of other teens on the bus, waiting to be let out into the school- seeing our steamy early morning make-out session.

Then, it seemed a second later the voices of teens filled the air, and he pulled away. He grinned and walked into the school. I smiled to myself and I picked up my bag and went inside.

Those were the good times. But they wouldn't last.

After settling into the new surroundings- we both made friends…that were enemy crowds.

I remember on my first day I walked into advanced English and read the teacher's name on my schedule. _Mrs. Dawes_?

"Who are you?" I turned around to see a really, really cute boy in my grade with dark hair. He wore black clothing.

"Kelsey Matthews." I held out my hand and he just looked at it.

"Eli Goldsworthy." He smiled to me.

I was assigned a seat next to him. Next walked in Adam.

Eli talked to him and he introduced us.

Adam examined me and in his eyes I could see his approval. I wanted to tell him I had a boyfriend, but I didn't want to easily rid of my seemingly new friends.

And then a girl walked in, obviously in the grade lower and sat behind Eli, diagonally from me.

I could easily see that Clare liked Eli the second that her eyes lit up when he turned to her and started talking with her as well.

With Eli…it was harder to see, but I would be the first to realize Eli's feelings for Clare before he told her, or told Adam about anything…

And after more introductions- I felt right at home in that class. I made my best friends that day.

I remember once, Eli had fought with Fitz and I gasped.

Owen had told me over the phone just the night before, he had made new friends too. His best ones being Fitz…and a girl named Bianca?

I learned soon after that Fitz and his group were public enemy 1 of all my new friends.

Then, over time…Owen and I started to gradually distance ourselves from eachother.

When I was my friends for example at the Dot- I'd see him and wave. But he'd either ignore me or not see it…or he'd look over, see my friends and walk right out of the restaurant.

He called me less and less. Our early morning kisses grew softer, more hesitant, more…distant. The passion wasn't there anymore. And soon after, the kisses stopped altogether. I would call him like a dozen times every day…nothing.

My parents of course were so flattered I'd made a group of smart, caring friends. And since I never was with Owen. All the couple time went to friend time- meaning I'd always be hanging out with Eli, Clare, Adam…But then, my parents started to question me about Owen.

How is he? Where is he? Did we break up?

Their concern was sweet but unneeded. Sure, Owen and I had been together for practically the last 3 years. Still.

"Kelsey. What's going on with you?" Mom asked one night while we washed the dishes.

"Nothing." I formed a crease of worry in my forehead.

"Oh."

Silence.

"You never see Owen anymore." She said, scrubbing the dish with the sponge, not looking at me.

"Is that a problem? I have other friends." I raised an eyebrow.

"No! No…but he's such a good guy. You've been together…forever. And _not_ hearing you talk about him is…unnatural. Call him." She pushed eagerly.

I sighed in frustration and sadness. I threw off the dishtowel from my shoulder and dropped the drying towel from my hand.

I started to walk away and pull out my phone.

I could see her smile.

"I'm calling my friends!"

And I called Clare's house, knowing they'd all be there.

A few minutes later, I passed back through the kitchen.

"My _friends_ and I are going out!" I marched out the door and grabbed my jacket, seeing from the corner of my eye, my mom's face a mixture of happiness, but her face fell at the same time.

Everything was different now-how could she possibly understand?


	3. Blink and Everything's Changed

Owen was different now. He mocked people. He was a follower of Fitz. A clone. He made fun of Zane and Riley for being gay. I had been so outraged- Riley and Zane were such good guys, they were so kind to me. They were my friends too.

I had yelled at Owen in the rain for over an hour, trying to express my hatred to his recent actions while he stood there, in just a t-shirt and shorts and took it. Done, I stormed home, sloshing all the way.

He didn't follow me- run after me as he would've before Degrassi happened. He never apologized…he didn't kiss me. He didn't ask me if I wanted a ride home from him. It was a sign.

He would've ran after me and spun me around and kissed me furiously on the mouth in the rain, if it had been back then…That had happened once actually.

I ignored that sign.

One day, Owen and Fitz harassed Adam for being transgender and threw him into the door. By the time I appeared, it was Adam on the ground, surrounded by broken glass from the door.

"Adam!" I cried, running over. I dropped my stuff, fell to my knees and slid across the floor to him.

A trick I had picked up in my old school.

"Owen and Fitz happened." He muttered and proceeded to tell me after hitting on Bianca, she found out about him and told her friends and they went after him.

"Why would…never mind." I trailed off, looking like I'd received news someone had just died.

Owen. My 'Big O' had done this to one of my closest friends?

"I'll take care of it." I finally said, straightening up.

"No. You won't. I fight my own battles." He stood up, determined.

"Fine. But I'm going to get help. Anyone particular in mind?" There was no use in arguing with him.

I was thinking a teacher, Eli or Clare but he said, "Drew, my brother."

I knew him. Well, not personally but pretty much everyone knew him. He was quarterback…Riley was ahead of him though.

Plus, he was dating Alli. And I went off in search of him.

I came across him in math with Alli and I asked if I could steal him away for a few minutes- the principal wanted to see hi.

Alli looked sad but blew her beau a goodbye kiss and the teacher nodded, noting to continue the lesson.

"Hey…Kelsey right? What's up?"

"Adam." I said sadly.

He immediately knew, and let me lead the way.

While they talked, I stood and stared at them. Drew was really cute. But. We both were in our own relationships. He was very happy in his. And mine…it had been…rocky lately.

Suddenly, they got up and went outside. I followed.

Owen and Fitz were there- skipping class. Of course…we all were- but still. Ours wasn't intentional.

"You've been messing with my brother." Drew barked. The bad boys looked at him and laughed.

"Last time I checked, you had a sister."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Owen held Adam to him, so Adam was helpless as he watched his brother get beaten by Fitz. I watched punch after punch and saw Drew slide down the fence, bruised and all.

Owen laughed and I ran to him, yelling for him to let go.

He did and Adam ran to his brother.

"Owen! What's wrong with you?" I nearly screamed.

Drew sat on the ground, rubbing his jaw.

They both looked at me.

"Get out Kelsey. You're not in this." Owen said, stoic.

"But I am!" I exclaimed, "Adam's my friend. Zane and Riley are too. You have your friends- so leave. Mine. Alone."

"Shut up." he told me.

I wanted to slap his face.

"NO! You aren't who you used to be. What happened to you? You never call me anymore, talk to me…you don't even look at me! You'd rather be a…a loser!" I started to tremble. "Well fine. You have a choice. It's me…or your new "buds."

Owen seemed to grow irate, and he pulled back his fist, as if he were about to punch me in the face when Drew appeared and blocked it.

"Only way you touch her, is through me." he said through gritted teeth.

Adam and Fitz had been watching this all unfold.

"Whatever." Owen muttered, and he and Fitz left.

"Drew. You didn't have to do that." I told him seriously.

"I know." He smiled at me. "But I did."

And I smiled back at him.

I walked into the school and right before the door clicked shut, I heard- "But you're dating Alli!"


	4. The End of One Chapter

A few weeks before the dance- more trouble arose.

I had walked outside and I saw it.

_Riley's A Fag- _was written in whipped cream on the side of the bus- huge, everyone was able to see it.

Riley and Zane had walked ahead of me when we all took notice of it. I fell back and Anya saw it too.

We both were friends with Riley and it broke our hearts to see this happening.

He scribbled it out with hand muttering, "First the homo written in my locker, and now this!"

Owen appeared and grinned evilly. You knew it was him who had done this.

In a flash, Owen's head snapped back as Riley punched him. I gasped and ran from the scene.

The next day- I overheard Owen tell Riley that he was a wackjob, causing Riley to fly off the handle. I backpedaled and disappeared from their line of sight.

It was becoming too much.

I suddenly remembered when the two of them had actually teamed up. To hurt Drew. I had gotten mad at Riley and Owen both for that.

I had gone to school and saw Drew tied up to the flagpole. Most stood and laughed but I stood there for only a moment, standing out from the crowd with my facial expression.

Coach Armstrong told everyone to go and he went to go find Drew's clothes. That's when I ran up and luckily, my bracelet clasp was very sharp when not tied to the other end. And I cut the wrap. I uncovered his head and his chest.

After freeing his arms, he thanked me and told me he'd take care of the rest. Good thing too. That would have been embarrassing and awkward at the same time if I had had to do the rest.

But the dance…that was my boiling point.

Alli was a mess, Clare and Eli were now dating, as I had known the would all along- but there was a few problems since she was with Fitz as her date. I knew her purpose, and Eli did too- but he still had trouble accepting it. Alli was in bad shape now, crying her heart out.

Drew had had oral sex with Bianca earlier that day.

Owen was nowhere to be seen.

When I found him, I saw through the window connecting the rooms. Owen was touching Alli's shoulder. Kissing up to her.

I heard everything they said.

I ran, and left the dance room. When I finally gained enough courage to go back, Owen was there.

Adam informed me of what happened with Alli and Owen just a few minutes ago- Drew was talking to Alli now.

I knew now.

I went up to Owen and spun him around to face me.

"Alli?" I said skeptically. "Owen it's over." I said simply. "You want to try having sex with my friend…no. You've hurt too many of my friends already. So no. I don't think so. Have a nice life." I started to walk away.

"Kelsey!" I heard over the music, as I weaved through the crowd.

He gripped my arm.

"Let…go!" I struggled to get away.

"Don't…" He seemed scared.

"Ow…ow! It hurts!"

"You can't."

The pressure increased.

"Hey!" I heard. It wasn't a teacher, a parent, or a police officer. It was Drew.

"Let her go."

I stood and watched, Owen still holding me harmfully. Was this how Alli felt when the two boys had faced eachother in the boiler room?

"Make me." They glared at eachother. "Go to your girlfriend pretty-boy. This one's mine. She's been mine for years."

This one? Who did he think I was? A prize to be won? I hated Owen even more for that.

"Let it go Owen. It's over." I said the words gently, but my face said- _I hate you_.

"No." He was about to do something when Adam and Mrs. Torres came over.

"Excuse me young man, but let this girl go."

Owen listened.

And then Drew and Adam's mom continued to lecture my ex.

I fell out of Owen's grasp and stumbled into Drew's arms.

"Thanks Drew." I smiled at him sweetly.

"No problem." He smiled and then the Torres' left.


	5. New Love

Throughout break- Alli complained about Drew, Adam was stuck with Drew all the time; being support for the crying older brother, and Clare kept her distance from Eli- which he was upset about- but he understood. Me?

I cried too. I might've been worse off than Alli. I cried about Owen, and I would catch myself daydreaming about Drew…he may have cheated on Alli- but Drew was really kind to me. How self-absorbed and teenage girl-like does that sound?

I couldn't go there though. It could ruin me and Alli's friendship.

When we went back to school- Clare, Alli, and Adam all wore crappy purple shirts for their uniforms.

I wore a red uniform, like Eli would…eventually.

He was suspended this week, and Clare was still avoiding him. And when he came back, he'd still wear his black clothes for about another few days.

What I hated was when Alli took Drew back.

I was incredibly jealous if you want to hear the truth.

And when Clare warned her about taking him back Alli got mad and retorted with, "Your boyfriend got in a knife fight and you're still with him!"

Clare seemed as shocked as I was.

"It wasn't his fault. Fitz started it." Clare muttered.

That's when I knew, Clare may have been avoiding Eli, but she wouldn't leave him. She would stand up for him, no matter what happened. She loved him.

She didn't know it at the time- but she'd figure it out soon enough. And as time went on- you saw their bond grow.

And then, Alli left school when her parents discovered all of her lies.

Soon enough, Drew and Adam both went after Fiona Coyne.

Drew gave up eventually, and let Adam have her.

And so- Drew was alone.

I should've felt badly. But I was happy! Time to go after him. He was single again.

"Hey Drew." I said cheerfully, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Hey Kelsey." He said somewhat depressed.

"Hey. I never properly thanked you for standing up for me at the dance."

"It wasn't a problem." He smiled now.

"I'd like to give you something…"

And before he could ask what it was, I pressed my lips to his.

His lips were soft and I nearly melted.

When I pulled away, I heard his intake of breath.

"Wow."

And just like that, we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was sweet and romantic- something I had missed for the last few months.

I thought we were as perfect as Eli and Clare…But I guess…I was wrong.


	6. The Story of Us

**I tried to keep him away from Bianca. I really did. **

**But she did get to Drew…and she gave him drugs. He started doing them, and he seemed fine at first and then I noticed his kisses felt different, his eyes seemed to grow more distant with each passing day. I ignored it, the back of my mind feeling something was wrong.**

**No one really noticed until a basketball game, when Drew was tested by KC. **

**KC waved his hand in front of Drew's face, but he was unresponsive. **

**Then, realizing the danger Drew was in, I jumped up and ran down the bleachers and ran into the middle of the court. **

**I called his name…nothing. **

**I looked closely. Dilated pupils, loss of cognition ad thought. He was doing pot.**

**All of the signs were there. How could I not have realized them?**

**I pulled him off the game with the help of KC and Armstrong called in a sub and the game continued. Mrs. Torres suddenly appeared. **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**I…I think he's drunk…like 0.15 level." I said surprised. **

"**Who gave it to him?" Lovely how she automatically jumped to someone else handing it to him, instead of him going to get them.**

**Right.**

"**Probably her." I pointed to Bianca in the bleachers. "She had oral sex with Drew at the last dance…Alli did nothing, she did break up with this one though. Bianca's bad news for Drew. A boyfriend stealer."**

**Mrs. Torres listened only to the first two words out of my mouth. **

"**C'mon, let's bring Drew to the teacher's room." I told KC. **

**We brought him in and KC left, heading back to the game. **

**Drew looked around.**

"**Are you high?" his mother demanded.**

"**Yes ma'am…very." He giggled. **

**Mrs. Torres was in shock. **

**I'd handle this. "Drew…honey, I love you…I know you're still here…but you- you're body, brain is being damaged by all these drugs…" **_**Pretty soon everything I love about you will be gone, **_**I thought. "You need to stop…Or I can't be with you." I was nearly crying. **

**He just looked at me…or rather he seemed to stare through me or past me. And then his eyes closed. I knew what was happening.**

**He swayed and fell towards me.**

**I caught him and the sheer weight made me slowly sink the floor. And then I cried, stroking his hair, waiting until he awoke. **

**Drew didn't stop. Bianca kept supplying, and he needed. Classic case of supply and demand; Addiction and need. **

**One day, I complained to Eli when I was over his house. **

"**Eli, you're so good at this stuff. How do I fix it?"**

"**I…" He shook his head.**

**Clare had just gone on break with him and it broke him. He loved her. We both weren't lucky and perfect anymore. Just on the verge of tears. **

**I knew if he wasn't in this depressed state he'd say, "Just be there for him."**

**Clare had been there for Eli with his hoarding. **

**And then…we were kissing. **

**After making-out for what seemed a minute, we pulled apart, both obviously appalled. **

"**Oh God. Oh God. We Didn't…I…you…us…we….cheated." I grabbed my stuff, scared out of my wits. "I have to go now." And I ran out the door.**

**I loved Eli. I really did. But as a brother. I couldn't believe we had just done that! **

**And I still didn't know what to do about Drew. If nothing, my trip to Eli's had just confused me more. I researched drugs, addictions, treatments, recovery…all this stuff. **

**I sat back in my desk chair. **

**I ran my fingers through my hair. God. I still couldn't get earlier out of head. **


	7. Betrayal,Hurt meet Sadness and Despair

I knew I should talk to Drew.

At school the next day, I saw Drew in the computer lab.

I wrung my heads, debating how to tell him about my slight cheating incident when I saw he wasn't alone.

He was with Bianca. They were making-out.

My heart nearly shattered- but I kept my head up and walked away.

Oh- but it gets worse.

I had heard Drew and Bianca were an item now, and of course- everyone was coming up to me to console me over the supposed breakup.

Then, I heard they were in the boiler room- hooking up.

I would not let this end up as Alli's relationship had.

So I darted to the boiler room, and the rumor proved true. I stood at the top of the stairs and saw Bianca fully clothed while Drew had no shoes, shirt…

"Drew!" I was shocked.

"Kelsey!" He was sober enough to realize what was going on.

I wanted to yell…but I just sadly shook my head and ran out crying.

I kept going until I was in the tiny courtyard, and I sat down my back against the _J.T Yorke Memorial. _

"Kelse? What's wrong?"

I sniffed. That voice. I looked up. Owen.

"Drew cheated." I opened up to him- as if nothing had ever gone wrong between us.

"That guy is the cockiest little prick I've ever seen." He told me.

"Why?" I wiped my tears away with my hand.

"He's breaking your heart."

"But so did you," I reminded him. "And it was him- my shining knight who healed it." I smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Kelsey."

"No. You're gone. You're just some bully…friend of Fitz. We can't be. Do you not see that? You're not who I thought you were."

"But neither is he." He knew me so well. I wanted him to promise me the world though, to tell me that he'd change back to his old self and that we were meant to be since the course of true love never did run smooth.

But he didn't.

"Owen, " I rolled my head as I started. "I miss you. _You_. But it's over. I'll never go back with you. Those months…still with you…but not…it wasn't what I needed."

Before Owen could reply, Bianca entered.

"so now you're cuddly with Owen? Girl you need to make up your mind." She looked angry.

"What? Is he your boyfriend? Maybe I should just go and kiss him- you seem to have no problem doing that with my boyfriend." I stood up.

"Excuse me?:

"You gave him all the drugs. I saw you kissing. I walked in…I can't even say it. You use him. Over and over again. You ruin his relationships. Every time he gets a girlfriend, you interfere! You appear and make him cheat! Do you do it because you're jealous?" I screamed. I had to tack on the last sentence. I just had to.

"Well, I must be worth more to him" Bianca scoffed.

I screamed and ran at her.

Bianca tried to punch me, and Owen blocked it.

"Bianca." He shook his head in disappointment.

They started to talk…argue- whatever you'd like to call it. I used that time to escape.


	8. Coming Together

I was in class when I was called down to the office.

Oh great. They knew.

But as soon as I walked out of the classroom, Drew stood there.

"Look, you're uniform is actually on." I said sourly. "I gotta go. Called down to the office."

"It was me…I snuck in." I paused a second, and kept walking. "I can't lose you Kelsey."

"Should've thought of that before you cheated," I called over my shoulder.

"If I'm correct…you cheated too." I stopped dead in my tracks. Eli's face flashed through my mind…how soft and kissable his lips were…I jolted awake.

"What? Did. You. Say?" I separated each word. "No….At least I didn't have more oral sex! _I've_ never had any kind of sex. Period! At least I'm not doing drugs that God knows where they came from." I was sure someone would overhear us fighting…but no.

"That's what I need to talk to you about…I want to stop. I'll get help. You can watch me every second so Bianca's never near me…whatever. Please. Give me another chance."

"You've blown it with Alli too. I don't know…" I narrows my eyes.

Please. Please. I want you not to give up on me. I love you."

He crossed the space between us and kissed me, pulling me toward him. It was hard, passionate kiss. He kissed me as if he was afraid he'd never see me again.

I nearly cried. "For real? You'll stop." He nodded and I smiled. "YES!" I threw my arms around him. "Yes. A hundred times yes! I love you too!" And we kissed again.

Drew went to one of those alcoholic/drugie meeting to talk about his problem. Sharing his story with everyone. The Story of Us. Owen. He kept Bianca away, and I still loved him deep down- but he'd never be my Owen again. Eli and I promised to forget the kiss. A relief really. And me?

I was always hanging out with my friends watching my beau play at the games…or kissing him…I loved him. And I knew he loved me too.

Almost immediately, his habits changed, it was like we were honeymooners- so very much in love. It was a fairytale come true.

See- and if I never told you this- you'd probably know nothing about me now would you? But now you know. And you know that this untold story has been indeed shared.


End file.
